Trials and hardships!
by Cartoonguru
Summary: Au focusing on Trevor! After the bird parade Trevor's life has taken a turn for the worst! He has nightmares, his friends left him and he struggles moving on with his life! Will he find a way to get pass his issues and turn his life around?
1. Nightmare

Here is a more serious fic starring Trevor that I had the idea to start! This is an au where things have taken a more serious and darker turn for the poor kid! I won't into detail but Trevor does have a bit of PTSD after the events of the bird parade! Here he tries to move pass that and find a way to get his life back in order! No worries I will have him befriend Hilda eventually and even go on adventures once he gets pass his issues! Hope you enjoy this introduction!

* * *

Trevor was sitting on the playground's bench, waiting patiently for his friends to arrive! They had built up quite a decent reputation as pranksters! They did it all! Ding doing ditch, throwing stinkbombs, to even using a whoopie cushion, or two! Trevor took a deep breath, as he adjusted his snow cap. Despite, it not snowing at the time it was still quite chilly! Trevor then rubbed his two hands together in an attempt to heat them up. The action failed causing Trevor to sigh a bit.

'I knew I should have worn mittens today,' Trevor scolded himself.

Trevor looked around the playground to find younger kids using the swings. Trevor grinned as he recalled the fun he had using the swings with his friends.

'A shame we kinda grew out of using those and got into pulling pranks! Oh well! As long as we have fun it shouldn't matter much!' Trevor thought.

Trevor reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a few skittles. His mother had been on his case about eating candy, since he has a dentist appointment coming up.

'Mum needs to lighten up! I brush two times a day! As long as I brush regularly things should be good,' Trevor thought before eating the candy.

Suddenly, to Trevor's joy and satifisation his friends had entered the park. As soon as they saw him they rushed over with friendly smiles on their faces.

"Trevor, good to see you!" The girl of his group greeted.

"Hey guys! Ready for some fun!" Trevor greeted with a mischievous smile on his face.

"You know it man!" The boy with glasses exclaimed.

"Trevor, my uncle gave me this bag. Can we use it?" The boy without glasses asked while holding up a paper bag.

"You do know for the prank to work you have to set it on fire right?" Trevor asked.

Suddenly, to Trevor's surprised and slight fear the kid pulled out a lighter.

"He gave me this saying it was cool," The boy without glasses told the group.

"Ok that sounds good," Trevor responded sheepishly.

"I will be careful with it man," Trevor's friend assured him.

"You better!" Trevor snapped.

"Trevor, I don't think we should do this!" The girl exclaimed.

"Yes, his uncle was irresponsible to give it to him! I love pranks and all but we have to draw a line somewhere," The boy with glasses agreed.

"I understand, but this sounds like a good new prank! As long as somebody is careful things shouldn't go wrong!" Trevor responded.

"Trevor, I promise nothing will go wrong!" The boy without glasses told his friend.

"I will hold you to it! Now come on we have a prank to perform!" Trevor told his friends.

"Trevor, who should be the target?" The girl asked.

"What about Ms. Hallgrim," Trevor suggested.

"What for?" The girl asked.

"I told you guys I deserved a B on my side of our group project not a lousy C," Trevor answered.

"Just be glad you passed Trevor! Last time I checked I did most of the work and ended up with a B+!" The girl snapped.

"You both should be glad you got a passing grade!" The boy without glasses snapped.

"Exactly! Don't you want some payback for that failed grade?" Trevor asked.

"Well, that does sound good!" The boy without glasses admitted.

Trevor rubbed his hands together in anticipation before exclaiming, "It's time for a great prank!"

"I still think this isn't a good idea, but I will go along with it!" The girl said.

"Same here!" The boy with glasses agreed.

"Fine! I know the two of you will be laughing with us regardless," Trevor responded with a chuckle.

"True, but that is beside the point!" The boy with glasses said with his arms crossed.

The group left the park, ready to start some pranks around the town! Trevor and his male friend without glasses had excited smiles on their faces at the idea of getting their teacher, while the rest of their group had neutral expressions on their faces.

"Trevor, remind me how does this work again?" The boy without glasses asked.

"Tell me does that bag contain what I think it contains?" Trevor asked.

"Of course! My uncle prepared it himself," He answered.

"All you have to do is set it on fire in front of the door and ding dong ditch. They will see the bag and put out it out, getting all that crap on them," Trevor answered.

"I find that gross, but funny," The girl admitted.

"That is why you are a part of our group! You get our humor and interests, even if you find them gross sometimes," Trevor responded.

"Strangely, I am flattered by that," The girl admitted.

"Trevor, that does sound easy enough," The boy without glasses stated.

"Everything sounds easier written down! You have to be quick with the timing as well as being careful when setting the bag in fire," Trevor responded.

"Trevor, I got this!" The boy without glasses said.

"I hope so! Do you remember all the close calls we had when our pranks failed?" Trevor asked.

"Of course we do Trevor, but we have gotten better!" The girl answered.

"Doesn't mean we can't fail," Trevor pointed out.

"True, but I believe we won't!" The boy without glasses responded.

"Ok. I trust you!" Trevor told him with a smile.

"I won't let you down!" He said returning the smile.

The group made it to their teacher's house and hid behind the garbage bins.

"Thank God! Ms. Hallgrim leaves her bins out front," Trevor said.

"Wish me luck Trevor!" The boy without glasses told him.

"I don't believe in luck!" Trevor responded while folding his arms and shaking his head.

The boy without glasses nodded before walking towards the front door.

"Hey! Good luck!" Trevor shouted.

The boy without glasses smiled before reaching the front door. He carefully placed the bag on the porch and lit it on fire. He sighed in relief at not burning himself and knocked on the door. He ran off and hid behind the garbage bins before the door opened revealing Ms. Hallgrim. She looked down and gasped in fear at the bag before putting it out! The fear turned into anger when she realized what she stepped in!

"Lousy punks!" She snapped before returning inside.

Seeing the coast was cleared the group left their hiding spot and started laughing uncontrollably. Trevor gave his friend a pat on the back with a huge grin on his face.

"Awesome job! That was the best stunt we pulled!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Yes, it was!" The girl agreed.

"What should we do now?" The boy with glasses asked.

Before Trevor could answer in the distance he noticed Hilda rushing around the area!

'What is she doing here? Whenever she appears something strange happens! I don't like it! First was the whole bird incident and then the parent teacher night! I swear she must be a witch! It's the only explanation I can think of! I swear one of these days I will expose her and people will know I am telling the truth!' Trevor thought.

"Trevor, what is with you?" His female friend asked.

"Sorry guys I was distracted!" Trevor explained sheepishly.

"Trevor, let it go! We know Hilda is a bit strange, but you seem a bit obsessed with her," She responded.

"I know! I just can't resist the urge to get to the bottom of this and learn what makes her tick," Trevor told his friends.

"Trevor, you have to stop dwelling on that and just move on with your life!" She told him.

"How? Ever since that day I can't even look at a bird without flinching in fright. I hate having to live like this!" Trevor snapped.

Trevor placed his hands on his head and began rubbing it.

"Sorry! I shouldn't have taken it out on you guys!" Trevor apologized.

"Trevor, it's fine! Just let it all out!" The girl assured him.

Before Trevor could respond he heard the sound of wings flapping.

'Oh crap! Could it be?' Trevor thought in fright.

"Trevor! I heard you are scared of me now! Perfect! Now I can pay you back for that day!"A loud voice shouted.

Trevor stared shaking in fright at the sight of a giant gray bird lowering in front of him. Trevor managed to notice his friends were stunned at the sight of the bird.

'At least they will believe me now!' Trevor thought.

"He was telling the truth all along!" The girl snapped.

"Yes, he was! See where it got him! Now he fears my species and I can't be any happier! Now the tables have been turned! Ready Trevor?" The bird taunted.

"Please no!" Trevor begged.

"Nothing can save you now!" The bird snapped creating getting closer and closer.

Trevor screamed in fright and before the bird could get him he woke up in fright. Trevor looked around his room to find that it was all just another nightmare. Trevor moaned in anger and annoyance.

"Come on! That dream started out great! Are my dreams being invaded by Marra?" Trevor asked himself silently.

Trevor got out of bed and walked to his window. After opening it he was annoyed to find it was still night.

'Great! Another sleepless night!' Trevor thought.

Trevor walked to his bookshelf and began to look for a particular books on spirits. Trevor was surprisingly a kid that likes to read and learn interesting information. He finds school to be boring and too restrictive and prefers learning things on his own!

'I have to make sure it isn't Marra causing my nightmares! Let's see a simple fix is wearing a belt around your waist while sleeping! That is strange! Why not a magical dream catcher? Maybe I can invent that one day? It is better than wearing a belt to bed," Trevor thought.

Trevor placed the book back into his bookshelf and quietly left his room. He entered the bathroom as quietly as he could. He didn't want to wake up his mother. She had been worried about his lack of sleep for the pass few weeks now.

'I am worried too! I have to find a way to stop these nightmares! They are really pissing me off!' Trevor thought.

Trevor walked to the bathroom sink and began to wash his face with cold water. He took a look in the mirror to find he still had bags under his eyes. Trevor sighed before yawning.

'If this keeps up I am sure these bags will become permanent!' Trevor thought.

Trevor left the bathroom and went back in his room. Trevor pondered what to do for a few moments.

'I could try falling asleep again, but I usually get insomnia after experiencing a nightmare. I could read for a bit, but I hate making mum more worried about me!' Trevor thought.

Trevor checked his bedroom clock to find that it's 5:30 in the morning! He has to get up for school in only an hour and a half!

'The time is better than before! Is an hour and a half really that bad? I mean I am still tired a bit, but I still managed to get a good 6 and a half hours of sleep! I should be able to last! Still I should get back in bed! I don't want mum to start worrying about me!' Trevor thought.

Trevor got back into bed and closed his eyes! He tried his best to relax, but he found himself completely frustrated!

'What is the point! My life sucks now! Look at me I am a shell of my former self! I have an intense fear for a common animal that I can't expect to go a day without seeing! My former friends didn't believe me and after all that they pretty much left me! They got tired of me trying to prove I am being honest and they think my fear makes me weak! Like I asked for it! After that day I was so frightened at what that bird and strange girl did that I wouldn't leave the house unless I had to! I wouldn't do anything fun with them, so they decided to leave me! They never considered that something serious did happen to me and to help me get through it! They rather still believe I am lying and that I have gone soft! I am so alone! All I have is mum, but I don't want to make her more worried! I don't know if I can make it through this!' Trevor thought as tears began to form.

Trevor opened his eyes and gently wiped his tears!

'I want to stay determined, but I don't know if I can!' Trevor thought sadly.

Trevor sighed as he began to remember how good his life was.

'I had friends, decent school grades, and I felt nothing could go wrong! I am still stunned at how things ended up going a complete 180! It's all because of that strange girl and that damn bird! Every time I see her with her friends, having a good time I am reminded of what she helped took away from me. Is it really fair to give her some of the blame? I don't know, but I can't help but give it to her! Seeing, the usually friendly look on her face makes me sick! I was harmed by her actions during that day and she still continues being all happy. Hasn't she stopped to consider what happened to me? Or was her focus on just that stupid bird? Perhaps, I should blame myself too for making those decisions that day! Hindsight is a major pain! I don't blame myself for making those decisions, as I clearly understand my motives, but I could have done things differently! Oh well! No, dwelling on the past! I have to focus on making the right decisions in the here and now! I hope I can get pass this and make things better!' Trevor thought.

Trevor began to gently rub his head.

'Complaining about this is making me feel better! That dream did start out great! Despite, them not believing me I miss my friends! It was nice to experience spending time with them again, despite it not being real!' Trevor thought.

Trevor took a deep breath before he managed to fall back asleep! Thankfully, for him it was a dreamless sleep and he managed to wake up a few seconds after his mother entered his room.

"Trevor, I am happy to see you actually got some sleep for once," His mother said.

"Yes, mum!" Trevor responded.

Trevor's mum walked closer to him and checked his face.

"You still have bags under your eyes!" She said with a sigh.

Trevor looked down on the floor before responding, "Sorry mum!"

"Trevor, don't apologize! I will help you through this! You should have seen the scolding I gave to the mother of that girl!" She told him with a smile.

Trevor looked at his mother with a smile on his face. It was his first smile in a while and he knew that it most likely will be his last for a while, as well!

"Come on you better get ready!" She told him.

"Yes mum!" Trevor responded before getting up from bed.

'I can do this! I just have to get through it one day at a time!' Trevor thought.

* * *

Usually it takes me a few days to get started on new chapters, but I really wanted to work on this so I got started on this a lot sooner! Have a nice day!


	2. Working with bird girl

I have to say while writing this, This story just might be my favorite one yet! Here we go! Time for Trevor to interact with Hilda after the events of the bird parade! Just so you know I see this taking place shortly after episode 5!

* * *

Well the weekend is over and now starts a long week where I will most likely struggle getting enough sleep! When will these nightmares stop? I hope for my sake it was a Marra making me have those nightmares and the solution is a leather belt!' Trevor thought while washing his hair.

Trevor grabbed the body wash and began to wash his entire body.

'Hopefully the day goes by quick! I don't want to be out in public longer than I have to!'

Trevor turned off the shower and began to dry off his body. After it was completely dry he got out and got dressed. After a few moments he left the bathroom and walked to the kitchen.

"Are you sure you want to go to school today?" His mother asked.

'It's not that I want to! It's more that I have to!' Trevor thought.

"Yes, mum! I will be fine!" Trevor answered.

"You always say that! Trevor, you don't have to act so tough around me. You can be honest and I won't treat you any differently," His mother responded.

"I know Mum! It's just that a part of me refuses to let it bring me down, but that side isn't that dominant! I am trying to make it stronger," Trevor told her.

"Trevor, you shouldn't force it! You will get over it eventually! You just have to be patient," She told him.

"I feel that I should still go mum!" Trevor said.

"If that is what you feel you should do, then go for it!" She told him.

"Thank you mum!" Trevor responded.

"I trust you know what you are doing. If you feel you can't handle it feel free to call me to come get you!" She told him with a smile.

"Right! Just let me get my phone," Trevor said.

"Of course! We still have plenty of time! Would you like me to drive you?" She asked.

"No, I rather walk! It might help calm me down," Trevor answered before walking to get his phone.

"Ok!" Trevor heard his mother shout.

Trevor entered his room and walked to his desk, to get his phone. He turned it on and frowned as he looked at the screen, which was a picture of him with his former friends.

'Seeing this brings me down, but I don't want to remove it! I must have hope that we become friends again!' Trevor thought.

Trevor began to quickly scroll through the phone and was surprised to find a message for him.

'Trev we miss you! By that we mean the old you! You have changed for the worst man and we were hoping that after a few weeks you would be back, but unfortunately that isn't the case! We were willing to let those lies...'

Trevor deleted the message in anger, without even looking at the rest! Trevor resisted the urge to send a picture of a certain finger as a response. Trevor took a relaxing deep breath and counted to 10!

'Yeah, just blindly believe that I am being dishonest and purposely acting like this! Never consider I am being honest and something traumatizing did happen to me! That's right just leave me when I need some support and send a message as if you are victims and it's my fault!' Trevor thought sarcastically.

Trevor turned the screen off and placed the phone in his pocket before leaving his room. Trevor entered the kitchen to find his mother cooking some eggs.

'At least I can count on my mum to be there for me!' Trevor thought.

"Eat up honey! I want you to have all the energy you can get!" His mother told him.

"Yes, mum!" Trevor said.

Trevor's Mum placed a plate filled with eggs in front of him. Trevor ate his eggs as he pondered what to do about his former friends.

'They are really hurting me, but I really do miss them! I wonder if they will try to talk to me in person today. If they do and if it's similar to the message they sent I might give them a certain finger in person!' Trevor thought.

"Are you ready?" His mother asked.

"As I will ever be," Trevor answered.

"You can still stay. There is no shame in it," She responded.

"No point either," Trevor told her before getting up.

"Like I said you don't have to act so tough!" She told him.

"I disagree! I have to try," Trevor argued.

"Try to have a good day," She said.

"I will!" Trevor responded.

Trevor walked towards the front door and left the house, determined to make it through the day. As Trevor started walking into the neighborhood he wondered what the day will bring.

"Hopefully, today will be an easy day that won't require much socializing with my peers! As long as it keep me busy and mark the day go by fast!' Trevor thought.

Trevor took a deep breath as he continued his walk to school.

'It will be hard to look at everyone! I mean seeing my former friends will be tough and seeing her with hers will make my blood boil! Seeing anyone else will make me annoyed that they don't have to deal with what I am going through! Now I wouldn't wish this on anyone! Not even Hilda, but I can't help feel envy for those that don't have to deal with this! I hope I can keep my feelings bottled up inside!' Trevor thought.

Trevor sighed when he reached the park and shook his head. It used to be Trevor's favorite spot that used to remind him of good times who friends, but now it's tainted with the memory of that cursed day he met Hilda! It was also a painful reminder that he lost his friends and ended up all alone, with nobody but his own mother to support him!

'Don't get me wrong I love my mum, but I would like support from more people! Especially, from those that were supposed to be my good friends! Now I can't even see the area without all the painful reminders!' Trevor thought sadly.

Trevor quickly left the park and continued his walk to school. He ended up reaching a bus stop with a few kids waiting patiently for their school bus. They were chatting and trading cards with smiles on their faces. Trevor frowned as he started feeling envious of the kids.

'Cherish it as long as you can! You never know if your friendship will just end one day! To make it worst it could happen due to events outside of your control and yet you still get the blame! Life is really unfair!'

Trevor managed to continue walking and after a bit finally made it to school!

'I never thought I would be so relieved to make it here! Well, I doubt it will last long!'

Trevor entered the building and to his annoyance the first sight he was greeted to, was Hilda happily chatting with Frida and David. Trevor did his best to ignore them and continue walking when Hilda noticed him and narrowed her eyes a bit.

'Of course the first thing I see here is her! Why couldn't it have been any of the hundreds of kids? Oh that's right! Apparently, my luck today doesn't work like that!' Trevor thought.

Trevor managed to keep a neutral expression on his face and decided to walk away without any issues.

"Oh it's you," Hilda told him before he could.

Normally, Trevor would try to give a snarky response, but he wasn't in the mood, so he just nodded and went on his way.

'I hope things get better for me!' Trevor thought.

Trevor found a spot to sit and pulled out his phone! He was happy to discover there was only a few minutes until it's time for class!

'The sooner it starts the sooner I can get through the day!'

Trevor placed the phone back in his pocket and placed his hands behind his head as he sat back against the wall. Trevor closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

'I can make it through the day!'

Trevor opened his eyes only to regret it as he saw Hilda rushing towards him.

'What does bird girl want? I didn't do anything! I just hope things don't go as wrong as that day! I am not in the mood for another one of those experiences!'

Trevor kept a neutral expression on his face as Hilda got closer. Trevor was expecting an angry look or an annoyed look, but was surprised to find a confused look on her face.

'Is that a concerned look on her face too? No, it can't be! Could it?'

Trevor tried to prepare for the worst outcome to this situation.

'I can't flee! It will cause a scene! I am going have to get through it!'

Hilda finally reached him and Trevor started feeling nervous! Trevor pondered if he should get up or stay sitting down.

"Umm I..." Hilda tried to say.

'Good to know she is nervous as well!' Trevor thought.

"I mean..."

"Yes?" Trevor asked in an emotionless tone.

Hilda blinked in surprised at the tone of the question before continuing, "Ok! What is with you? Clearly, something is wrong!"

Trevor pondered how to answer without causing a scene.

"First of all that isn't your business! Second of all I thought you didn't care about me! Lastly, it took you this long to noticed?" Trevor responded.

Hilda had a stunned look and started stuttering.

'Great! When I wanted to avoid drama, I broke her!'

"True, it isn't my business, but I do care! Look I think you are a jerk and we aren't friends, but I want to help you! It's saddens me that this has been going on and I didn't notice til now," Hilda responded.

"I don't believe you," Trevor told her.

"Why not?" Hilda asked.

Trevor got up and he took a deep breath. Hilda began to nervously rub the back of her head.

"You and that... bird was the cause of all this!" Trevor told her.

Hilda had a stunned look before it turned to disbelief.

"How so?" Hilda asked.

"Do you remember that day?" Trevor asked.

"I do! I was the new kid that nervously wanted to make some friends to make my mum happy, only to end up meeting a bunch of jerks and almost having a low opinion of Trolberg! Luckily my Mum was able to show me the good aspects of it, or I would have hated being here!" Hilda answered.

Trevor was stunned after hearing Hilda's answer.

'Incredible! I never thought about things from her point of view! Last night I was complaining about her not seeing things from mine when I was guilty of the same! I have to admit I want to learn more about it!'

Before Trevor could respond the bell rang. Hilda and Trevor had annoyed looks on their faces.

"Looks like we have to talk later!" Hilda said.

"Whatever," Trevor responded.

"Look you can believe me," Hilda said.

"Sorry. Your word just isn't good enough," Trevor responded before walking to the classroom.

"Wait up!" Hilda shouted.

"Yes?" Trevor asked.

"Look let's just walk to class together," Hilda said.

'What about your friends?" Trevor asked.

"I am sure they won't mind," Hilda answered.

'I want to say no, but something tells me she will follow me anyway!' Trevor thought.

"Fine. Only because I know you will follow me anyway," Trevor responded before continuing to walk to class.

"Great!"

"You sure are excited about walking with someone you hate," Trevor told her.

"I don't hate you. I just didn't like what you did to that poor bird," Hilda responded.

Trevor managed to resist the urge to shout about how much he suffered from that stupid bird.

'Oh what's the point! I doubt she will see it from my perspective,' Trevor thought sadly.

"I mean I didn't understood you activities at first, but I was willing to learn! If you haven't thrown that rock at that bird, we might be friends," Hilda continued.

'And I might not be in this depressed state!' Trevor thought.

"Anyway, you were saying," Hilda said.

Before Trevor could ponder if he should finish explaining, they reached the classroom.

"Sorry! Looks like you have to wait," Trevor said before shrugging his shoulders and entering the classroom.

Surprisingly, most of the kids haven't made it yet! Trevor saw Frida and David sitting together and when they saw Hilda they gave her a confused look before looking at him. Trevor shrugged his shoulders at them and pointed at Hilda, before sitting down. Trevor placed his hands under his chin and sighed, as the rest of the class entered the classroom during the last minute before the final bell.

'Just have to survive for about 6 and a half hours! This should be fun,' Trevor thought.

"Welcome class! After the strange occurrences from parent teacher night, I got the idea to have you do a project where you learn about a different creature. I realized there is much we can learn about them and that there is more than meets the eye to them!" Ms. Hallgrim announced to the class.

'I rather forget about that day! Seriously, bird girl just gives me bad vibes! I don't buy that she wants to help me! Now that I think about it, it could be a trick and she wants to get me while I am down! I won't fall for her tricks and let her do something strange to me! I have to wonder what caused Ms. Hallgrim to decide to give us this project. Another thing I noticed is that she used to dislike bird girl, but near the end of that night it changed! According to rumors bird girl was going to be sent to a class to help her improve on her behavior. Assuming that is true I wonder how she got out of it! I swear I will solve this mystery!' Trevor thought.

"...Since, I also want to help improve on your skills at interacting with each other, You will be paired with a partner," Ms. Hallgrim continued.

'Partners? Hopefully, I don't get paired with my old friends! Just someone neutral to the whole thing is all I asked,' Trevor thought.

"I have decided to picked them since I feel the best way to help improve working with others is by working with people you aren't necessarily close to,"

'I am ok with that! Since, most kids here are neutral to me, I have good odds at getting a decent partner,'

Ms. Hallgrim then listed off the names of the partners, while Trevor waited patiently for her to name his partner.

"Trevor you are paired with Hilda," Ms. Hallgrim announced.

Trevor had a stunned look on his face before he rubbed his head in frustration.

'Of course I am paired with her! It feels like fate is spitting in my face today!' Trevor thought in frustration.

Ms. Hallgrim finished listing the names of the partners.

"I want you to meet your partner and put your desks together," Ms. Hallgrim told the class.

Trevor sighed as he noticed Hilda walking closer to him, with an excited look on her face.

'What is she excited about? I swear she is the ultimate mystery! One that I will solve no matter what!' Trevor thought determined.

"What luck! We get to work together and I can help out with your problems!" Hilda exclaimed.

'Just what I need! I have to work with someone I don't trust trying to trick me by claiming they want to help me! I won't fall for it though!'

Hilda grabbed a desk and moved it to Trevor's, before sitting down and looking at Trevor with a gentle smile.

'It looks so convincing! If I didn't suspect her of hiding something horrible, I would be willing to accept her help! Of course if she wasn't, I wouldn't be like this, but that is besides the point!' Trevor thought.

"It's horrible for you to be partners with me, isn't it?" Hilda asked.

Trevor blinked as he noticed Hilda's expression changed to a small frown. Trevor opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the right words.

"You don't have to speak! I can see it in your eyes!" Hilda answered.

'I am going to assume I am showing my feelings through expressions and she isn't some strange mind reader, or something!'

Trevor took a deep breath before answering, "Yes, it is! Look, let's just do this and get through this!"

"I really want to know what caused this!" Hilda told him.

"Fine. Let's see! After you left with the s.. The bird my friends didn't believe me when I told them it didn't talk,"

"That's it?" Hilda asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, let me finish! Do you have any ideas what it's like to be made fun of for knowing the truth about something and nobody believes you? I decided to prove to them that I was and when I found the bird near the statue that The Raven was spotted upon, I caught him determine to do it. Strangely, there was someone else there! I couldn't see them, but I could hear and feel them! They tried to stop me, but they were much too weak to. Unfortunately, for me the bird refused to talk and I continued to get made fun of! I left with the bird and when I was on a bridge the mysterious voice scared me, making me drop the bird. When you showed up I was confused by what you told him, but it made him grow in size! It was the scariest sight I have ever seen! From that day on I get nightmares everyday of a giant bird trying to eat me! I was so scared I didn't leave the house for a while! To make things worst instead of realizing something was wrong and to support me my former friends got tired of my behavior and left me!" Trevor finished explaining.

To Trevor's surprised Hilda had a sympathetic look on her face and placed a comforting hand on his left shoulder, that wasn't comforting to the boy.

'Ok! What is with her? I figured she wouldn't care or laugh it off!' Trevor thought.

"I am sorry for what happened and I promise I will help you through it!" Hilda told him.

'I guess she is doing her best to put on this sweet girl act then get me when I least expect it!'

Trevor sighed before rubbing the back of his head.

"Ok. Shall we get started?" Trevor asked.

Hilda gave him a smile before removing her hand from his shoulder.

"Sure! What creature should we do? I know! We can do it on elves!" Hilda answered.

"Elves?" Trevor asked.

"Yes, they are little creatures...

"That can't be seen unless you signed a contract!" Trevor finished.

"Yes, you know you stuff huh?" Hilda asked.

Trevor ignored Hilda as he placed his hands under his chin in thought.

'That mysterious voice was an elf! It has to be! That explains it! As my favorite animated detective says there is only one truth!' Trevor thought.

"Trevor, are you ok?" Hilda asked.

"Yes, I just have something to ask," Trevor answered.

"What?" Hilda asked.

"Are you friends with an elf?" Trevor asked.

Hilda had a stunned look on her face before answering, "Yes, I am. What made you ask."

Trevor actually managed a small smile before explaining himself, "That mysterious voice was an elf and since he was trying to stopped me, I assume he was a friend of yours. I jumped to that conclusion without any other clues, so I asked."

"You figured that out just from me suggesting elves? You must be smart," Hilda said amazed.

"Hilda, there are different types of intelligence! You can be smart in different ways!" Trevor responded.

"I hope you are smart when it comes to school," Hilda told him.

"I manage a B+ average without trying," Trevor assured her.

"Why don't you try?" Hilda asked.

"School is too boring for my tastes," Trevor answered.

"Do you want to do it on elves?" Hilda asked.

"Fine by me! You suggested it since you could just ask one for some information!" Trevor answered.

"How did you know?" Hilda asked.

"Common sense," Trevor simply answered.

"Anyway you want to do the written part of the more artistic part?" Hilda asked.

'The what? Maybe I should have paid more attention.' Trevor thought.

"I can do the writing," Trevor simply answered.

"Good. I can work on my drawing skills," Hilda responded.

"You draw?" Trevor asked.

"I have a sketchbook. I used to go out and do sketches, but here I am more limited. I am able to still do some drawings from time to time!" Hilda responded.

"How good are you?" Trevor asked.

"Not the best, but I like to think I am alright," Hilda answered.

'Perhaps, working with bird girl won't be so bad after all! Then again this could all be a trap! I will keep my guard up!' Trevor thought.

"What about you. How are your writing skills?" Hilda asked.

Trevor reached into his desk and pulled out his graded essays from the past. He gave them to Hilda, who was stunned to find that each one got a perfect score.

"Apparently, I am great at writing," Trevor simply stated with a shrug.

"Ok. You are quite amazing!" Hilda told him.

"I am?" Trevor asked.

"You are incredibly intelligent and you don't even try," Hilda explained.

"Thanks I guess," Trevor responded.

Hilda mumbled something too quietly for Trevor to hear. Trevor sighed as he hoped the day will end soon!

"Things may not be so bad with her, but I wonder how long that will last! I may have figured out she is friends with elves, but I feel there is something strange about her that I will get to the bottom of!'

"Alright students! I trust introductions and your planning on who is going to do what has been done! We will go to the school library tomorrow to research your topics! Please return to your seats so we can have a few lessons before lunch!" Ms. Hallgrim announced.

"Wanna come over and meet Alfur?" Hilda asked.

"Your elf friend?" Trevor asked.

"Yes," Hilda answered.

"Sure," Trevor answered without thinking.

"Ok. Meet you after school," Hilda responded with a small smile.

'Wait! Why did I say yes? Oh well! I better go anyway to make sure this project goes well! I may not have paid attention, but I can guess it's very important and I may find school boring, but I know I better put in an effort for projects like this!' Trevor thought.

Trevor forced himself to pay attention to the various lessons being taught.

'Fractions, basic cell structure, and history of Trolberg! I have to admit learning about the cell was actually pretty decent!' Trevor thought.

Suddenly, the lunch bell rang! Trevor happily got up from his seat, ready to relax for the next half hour. As he started following his classmates to the lunchroom, He felt a soft hand touch his. Trevor turned around to find Hilda looking at him with a small smile.

'What does bird girl want?' Trevor wondered.

"I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with my friends and I," Hilda told him

"How do they feel about it?" Trevor asked.

"They are fine with it! I told them your friends left you," Hilda admitted nervously.

Trevor narrowed his eyes and Hilda flinched nervously.

"Is that all you told them?" Trevor asked.

"Yes, honest! They don't know anything about that day I swear!" Hilda answered.

Trevor placed his right hand under his chin in thought.

'Should I? I don't trust bird girl, but I hate being lonely! Perhaps, it can't hurt!'

"In that case I guess I will!" Trevor answered.

"Great!" Hilda responded.

Trevor followed Hilda to the lunchroom.

'I hope I am not making a mistake!'

* * *

I was a bit nervous at writing Hilda's actions because I don't want her and Trevor to quickly make up! However I want to have the characters be as close to cannon as possible and Hilda would be willing to help Trevor despite his actions. I did enjoyed writing Trevor impressing Hilda. It's kinda funny how Hilda seems to understand creatures and how there is more to them than meets the eye and now she is learning it from the one creature she struggles with, humans. I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Meeting Hilda's friends

Well, I decided to take a break to relax a bit! I do have a Valentine's fic planned that I will get started on! It will take place in the same universe as my Christmas party fic and show Hilda and Trevor as a couple! So look forward to that! Speaking of couples I wanted to ask what pairings would you like to see here? I don't mind having Hilda and Trevor get together eventually, but I also wouldn't mind doing other pairings if you would like that! Feel free to let me know! I have no pairings set in stone and I am open to suggestions!

* * *

Trevor continued to follow Hilda to the lunchroom, with a blank expression on his face. Trevor looked at Hilda and noticed that she has an excited look on her face.

'What is she excited about? I figured she isn't too fond of me for what I did to that stupid bird! Seriously, she is the biggest mystery I have ever seen!' Trevor thought.

"You are going to like Frida and David!" Hilda told Trevor.

"How do you know?" Trevor asked.

"Well, Frida is smart too and David is timid but extremely nice!" Hilda answered.

'Well, I am sure I will enjoy their presence more than with bird girl,' Trevor thought.

"You know in a way this is actually a good thing," Hilda said.

Trevor froze in anger, "What? What happened to me?"

Hilda gave him an apologetic look, "Sorry! I didn't mean it like that! I shouldn't have said anything,"

"How did you mean it?" Trevor asked calming down.

"I... It's horrible what happened to you, but this could be a learning opportunity for you to become a better person," Hilda explained sheepishly.

Trevor gave Hilda a dirty look, causing the girl to flinch nervously in fright.

"Let me make one thing clear! I don't see any issues with the way I was before! I am just trying to get over this and when I do I won't change! I don't care if you like it or not!" Trevor angrily explained.

Hilda only frowned in response before putting her hands under her chin in thought.

'Great! She is most likely planning a way to change me! Why can't she just listen to me and just leave it,' Trevor thought in annoyance.

To Trevor's relief they made it to the lunchroom and got into line. After a few minutes Trevor followed Hilda to a table and sat down.

"I can't wait for you to meet my friends," Hilda told Trevor.

'I hope they don't end up like you,' Trevor thought.

Trevor grabbed a chicken nugget from his tray and took a bite.

'The quality of public school food tends to vary, but the chicken is always delicious,' Trevor thought.

Trevor looked back at Hilda to find her staring at him.

"What?" Trevor asked.

"Nothing," Hilda answered sheepishly.

Trevor gave her a confused look, "You were staring at me for a reason. What is it?"

Hilda took a deep breath, "Ok! I like the look on your face when you are thinking about something,"

Trevor raised an eyebrow, "Oh! I figured I have something on my face,"

Before Hilda could respond Frida and David arrived at the table.

"So, Trevor agreed to joining us for lunch," Frida noted.

"To be fair Frida knowing Hilda she wouldn't quit until he agreed," David responded with a chuckle.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Hilda asked.

"Hilda, when you set you mind on helping someone you never give up until you get it done! You can be quite stubborn! Don't get me wrong it's an admirable trait," Frida answered.

"I suppose so," Hilda responded.

'I have to say seeing them act this way makes me miss my friends even more! Look at me I am so lonely I am spending time with bird girl and her friends! Though to be fair they might not be as bad as her!'

Trevor placed another chicken nugget in his mouth. Trevor noticed Frida staring at him and swallowed the nugget.

"Yes?" Trevor asked.

"Good to see you actually have manners, unlike someone I know!" Frida complimented.

"Whatareyoutalkingabout," David mumbled quickly while chewing his food.

Frida shook her head while Trevor frowned at being reminded of one of his male friends.

"Anyway! What are you and Hilda going to do your project on?" Frida asked.

"We are doing elves Frida," Hilda answered.

"I should have known! Living with one will give you all the information you need," Frida responded.

Frida looked at Trevor expecting him to be shocked, but was amazed to find he wasn't.

"You already told him?" Frida asked.

"Actually he figured it out before I did," Hilda answered sheepishly.

"How?" Frida asked amazed.

"Do you know anything about that day Hilda and I met?" Trevor asked.

"All Hilda told us was what happened with her and The Raven! I was amazed to learn Hilda got to ride him," Frida answered.

'Wait! That was The legendary Raven! Crap! I almost doomed the entire town to a year of bad fortune! Maybe I do deserve this! Well, maybe for about a year at least!' Trevor thought.

"Wait, that bird was The Great Raven?" Trevor asked.

"Yes, you didn't know?" Hilda responded.

"No, I couldn't understand what you were saying! I guess I was just too stunned at what was going on to listen! I wish I still didn't know! I almost doomed the whole town to a year of bad luck!" Trevor exclaimed sadly.

"No, you didn't! The Raven told me it was all coincidences and he only appears to keep the spirits high," Hilda assured him.

Trevor sighed in relief while Frida gasped in shock. David finished his food before looking at Hilda in shock.

'What a relief! So, I didn't doomed anyone to a worst fate then random chance! Wait, if it was all coincidences then... Oh my!'

"Unbelievable how it was all just coincidences. I mean it's strange how things could end up," Frida noted.

"Well, It's horrible for The Raven," Trevor told the group.

"What do you mean?" Hilda asked.

"Think about it! He got stuck to showing up every year due to things outside of his control and he only shows up to keep everyone happy. We blissfully celebrate this event every year, unaware of the truth of the responsibility we placed on him! To make it worst if it was coincidences, then one year even if he does show up bad things could still happen!" Trevor explained.

'Don't get me wrong I am still annoyed at what happened to me, but that doesn't mean I can't feel sympathy for The Raven!'

Frida, Hilda, and David gasped in horror after hearing Trevor's explanation.

"I never thought of that! There has to be a way to prevent that from happening," Hilda responded while lightly hitting herself on the head.

"Knock it off Hilda! We know now and we need to focus on how to prevent something like that from happening," Frida lightly scolded Hilda.

"How could we possibly prevent bad things from occurring without knowing when and how they are going to happen?" David asked.

"David brings up a good point, but he is looking at it the wrong way," Trevor said.

"What do you mean?" Hilda asked.

"It's true we can't prevent bad things from occurring, but if people know the truth it won't matter," Trevor answered.

"You mean tell them the truth about The Raven?" Hilda asked.

"Yes, it seems to be the only way," Trevor answered.

"Are you crazy! The bird parade is a tradition and you are talking about getting rid of it! It has been in place for a long time!" Frida exclaimed.

"Frida, it's based on a lie," Hilda responded

"I know! Look I understand it's unfair for The Raven but you can't just casually get rid of tradition like that," Frida told them.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Trevor asked.

"No, but I am sure I can come up with something," Frida answered.

Trevor nodded before turning towards Hilda to find she is still upset at what she learned.

'A part of me is glad I made her upset and worried! I have to say I am amazed to learn that bird I hit was the Great Raven and he doesn't really bring good luck and fortune! My friends and I knew the celebration was stupid and now I have confirmation. Still, I feel bad for the poor bird! Having to take up this responsibility just to make people happy and one day even if you do show up and do everything right something outside you control screws it up! Oh! That sounds kinda like what happened to me. Not exactly but similar enough for me to relate! Ok! If I see that bird again I swear I will try to ignore my fear enough to apologize,' Trevor thought.

Trevor was pulled away from his thought by Frida poking him on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Trevor asked.

"You didn't tell me how you managed to figure out Hilda lives with an elf," Frida told him.

"Oh. During that day when I had the Raven in a cage, I heard a mysterious voice that tried to stop me! I couldn't figure it out til Hilda mentioned elves. I figured since it was trying to stop me, it must be friends with her," Trevor explained.

"You know it could have been something else, right?" Frida asked.

"I knew I didn't have any solid evidence so I simply asked for confirmation," Trevor answered with a shrug.

"What's wrong Hilda?" David asked.

Trevor and Frida looked at Hilda to find her thinking hard about something.

"I think people should know the truth, but I don't want to do it without consulting The Raven," Hilda answered.

"You don't know where he is?" Trevor asked.

"No, I haven't seen him since that day!" Hilda answered.

"Hilda, we have almost a whole year. We will figure it out," Frida assured her.

"Right! Thanks," Hilda responded.

"Of course,"

'Seriously, I miss my friends!'

"I have to say I am kinda surprised," Frida said.

"About what?" Hilda asked.

"You and Trevor aren't bickering," Frida answered.

"Frida, you know that is usually not in Hilda's nature," David responded.

"Yeah, we can put that aside and act like mature adults," Hilda agreed.

'Even if it kills me!' Trevor thought dramatically.

Trevor finished the last of his food and checked the clock on one of the lunchroom's walls.

'10 minutes til lunch is over! Just have to survive the next couple hours,'

"Hey Trevor!" A voice announced.

Trevor, Frida, David, and Hilda turned towards the voice to find Trevor's former female friend standing there.

'Great! Just what I need one of my former friends confronting me!'

"You ditched us for weird girl and her scout friends!" The girl snarled.

'What should I do? I don't like the idea of defending bird girl, but I want to respond back!"

"I didn't ditch you! You ditched me remember! I have to spend time with her since we are partners!" Trevor snapped.

"Whatever! When you come to your senses we will be waiting!" The girl snapped back before leaving.

'I am beginning to think I don't want to become friends with them again! Seriously, what happened to loyalty?'

"Are you ok Trevor?" Hilda asked.

Trevor looked at Hilda and saw a concerned look on her face. Trevor frowned and rubbed the back of his head in frustration.

'I don't know what to do! I am pissed at my old friends and I could mark some new friends that seem to be loyal, but I still don't trust bird girl! If I do befriend Frida and David, then I have to tolerate Hilda! There is no way in hell they will tolerate me not treating her well! I have to think on it!' Trevor thought.

"I am fine! I just need some time," Trevor answered.

"Time for what?" David asked.

Frida gave David a punch in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" David asked.

"For being insensitive," Frida answered.

'I think I am going to like Frida!'

"Do you still want to come over?" Hilda asked.

'I never wanted to! I reacted without thinking!'

"Yes, Better to get this project out of the way," Trevor answered.

"Oh. That is all you care about," Hilda responded with a small frown.

'What is she? A saint? I have to say she play the part well! Too well! I am beginning to think this isn't an act, but I can't ignore the strange occurrences around her,'

"I also want to personally meet the elf that tried to stop me! It would be nice to actually see what they look like," Trevor said.

"Oh. They look so adorable," Hilda gushed.

"You are going to sign those contracts?" Frida asked.

"Sure. I want to be able to see who I am talking to," Trevor answered.

"I don't know if Alfur would give you the forms. From what we heard he doesn't seem fond of you," Frida told him.

"Don't be silly! Alfur is a nice guy! I am sure he will," Hilda assured Trevor.

"Great!" Trevor responded.

Suddenly, the bell rang and the group put away their trays, before walking back to class. Trevor paid close attention to the rest of the lessons. When it was 5 minutes til the end of the day Ms. Hallgrim turned towards the class with a smile.

"Since, there is just five minutes left and many of you made great progress during my time as your teacher, I am giving you all a reward," Ms. Hallgrim announced before pulling out a large bag of chocolate from her desk.

The entire class cheered in excitement, including Trevor.

'Glad to see the school day is ending on a good note!' Trevor thought.

"You all will get a piece, but one student who can answer this riddle will get this full bar of chocolate," Ms. Hallgrim announced before pulling out a king size chocolate bar.

"Isn't that unfair?" A few students asked.

"You all will have an equal opportunity to win it! There will be no time limit to solve it! If one of you solves it before it's time to go, great! If not then you have all the time you need," Ms. Hallgrim answered.

The class cheered in agreement.

'It's fair enough I suppose. Besides, we should be glad we all get chocolate anyway! Most teachers would just give out the chocolate bar to the one student that passed the challenge,'

"Here is the riddle. I am among a group of 7. I am far away from one member. Their name starts with an S. Yet, they are right next to me. What am I?" Ms. Hallgrim announced.

'Let's see a group of seven, one is far away from another yet the one they are far away from is right next to them. Name starts with an S! Wait, I got it!'

Before Trevor could raise his hand Hilda did.

"You have the answer Hilda?" Ms. Hallgrim asked.

"No, are you sure there is an answer?" Hilda asked.

Trevor raised his hand, ready to show off.

"Yes, there is! In fact Trevor has it! Don't you?" Ms. Hallgrim responded.

"Yes, the answer is Monday," Trevor answered.

"Correct!" Ms. Hallgrim announced.

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Don't forget your chocolate! Trevor feel free to take both the bar and a piece," Ms. Hallgrim announced.

Trevor got out of his seat before getting his chocolate, with a smile on his face.

'Goes to show no matter how dark life can get, good things can still happen to you! Perhaps, I should start enjoying the simple good things that happen to me! It might help make things more bearable.'

Trevor left the classroom to find Hilda waiting for him. Trevor took a deep breath and walked to her. When Hilda noticed Trevor she gave him a small smile that the boy didn't return.

"That was impressive! How did you solve it! I thought it was impossible," Hilda told him.

"The trick with riddles is you can't just think literally! Sometimes you just have to think figuratively. We tend to think things one way when we should do it in another," Trevor answered.

"Yes, but still! It's impressive you solved it so fast!" Frida told him walking towards the two.

"I guess!" Trevor responded while rubbing the back of his head.

"Ready to go Trevor?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah, just let me call my mum and let her know," Trevor answered pulling out his phone.

"Ok. I will wait right here!" Hilda responded.

Trevor nodded before walking away from them, to talk to his mother in private.

"I have to say Hilda, if he joins us I think I will enjoy his company much more than with David!" Trevor heard Frida say.

Trevor smiled before getting too far away from the girls to hear Hilda's response.

'Should I tell mother who I am working with? I mean technically it isn't lying if I am vague about it! The last thing I want is to piss her off! No, I better tell her everything,'

Trevor dialed his Mother's number and placed the phone to his ear.

"Trevor, I am happy to see you made it through the day! You want me to come get you or would you rather walk?"

"Actually, mum I have a project with a partner and I am letting you know I am going to their house for a bit to get started on it!"

"Oh! You think you will be able to handle that!"

"Well, my partner is that girl," Trevor told her

"What! Trevor, are you sure you want to go over there!?"

"Yes, mum! I trust I can handle it,"

"I trust you! If you realize you can't get out of there and call me!"

"I will mum!"

"Ok! Bye sweetie! Love you!"

"Love you too mum! Bye!"

Trevor placed his phone back in his pocket and walked back to the girls.

"I am just saying Hilda he seems less annoying than David! Of course I like David. We have been friends for many years now!" Frida told Hilda.

"Frida, all I am saying is you shouldn't talk about our friend like that!" Hilda responded.

'I have to give bird girl props for being loyal to her friends,'

"Ready Trevor?" Hilda asked.

"Yes, let's get to it!" Trevor answered.

* * *

Trevor began to follow Hilda to her house.

"Is there any other creature in you house I should know about?" Trevor asked.

"I have a pet deerfox. His name is Twig," Hilda answered.

"You have a deerfox? How did you get him?" Trevor asked.

"Well, one day while exploring I heard a creature crying out in pain! Wanting to help I followed the sound of the voice to find Twig with his left upper leg stuck in a bear trap. I carefully walked up to Twig and released him from the trap. Instead of growling at me Twig began to lick my face as thanks. I then took him home and with my Mum's help nursed him back to health," Hilda explained.

"Why the name Twig?" Trevor asked.

"He was always fond of collecting twigs when he was able to walk. Mum suggested to name him, if I was going to keep him, so I simply decided to call him Twig," Hilda answered.

"So, he is domesticated?" Trevor asked.

"As long as you aren't hostile towards me you should be fine! He is usually friendly or neutral at his worst," Hilda answered.

'A pet deerfox! Lucky! I wouldn't mind getting one! Oh well! You can't always have what you want!'

"I am worried about how my mum is going to react to you," Hilda admitted.

"No worries! You should have seen how my Mum reacted when I told her," Trevor responded with a chuckle.

"Was it that bad?" Hilda asked.

"Not really. She just wants me to call her in case I can't handle it, but I will!" Trevor answered.

"I hope so," Hilda responded.

After a bit the two made it to Hilda's house.

"I don't know how mum will react so get ready," Hilda told Trevor.

"I am. Let's do this!"

Hilda opened the door and Trevor followed her in. Trevor had to admit the place actually looks nice and cozy. Suddenly, Trevor saw a deerfox rushed into the room and towards Hilda with an excited look.

"I miss you too Twig!"

'So, she really has a deerfox! I mean I believed her, but it's great to get confirmation,'

"Hilda, are you home!" A voice shouted.

"Yes, mum!" Hilda shouted back.

'Time to face her mother! Wow, I never thought I would have to do this until I started dating and that it wouldn't be with the father!'

"Welcome home! Is there anything new!" Johanna asked.

"I have a project for school and my partner is here," Hilda answered.

"Great! I can't wait to see them," Johanna responded.

'Be careful what you wish for! I learned that one the hard way today!'

Johanna entered the room with a smile that turned into a frown when she saw Trevor. Trevor was stunned when he saw Johanna.

'Wow, she looks incredibly attractive! A shame she is too old for me! I mean I saw her when I had the Raven, but I was too focused on him to really pay attention! No, Trevor focus! I must focus on what I am here for!'

"He is your partner?" Johanna asked.

"Yes, mum," Hilda answered.

"Are you sure you can tolerate him?" Johanna asked.

"Yes, mum!" Hilda answered.

"I trust you, but if you really can't I will talk with Ms. Hallgrim and see if I can get her to have you switch partners," Johanna responded.

'She reminds me of my mother!'

"Yes, mum!"

"As for you! Do anything and you are out of here! Got it?" Johanna told Trevor with a dirty look.

"Yes, ma'am!" Trevor answered.

'I am not too worried! The worst thing she can do is kick me out! If anything bad happens my mum will freak out!'

"Come on Trevor! We can work in my room!" Hilda said before walking towards her room.

Trevor followed Hilda but not before noticing Johanna giving him a look telling him she is watching him.

'Yep! Exactly like my mum!'

Trevor, Hilda, and Twig entered her room.

"Hilda, are you home?" Alfur asked.

"Yes, Alfur! There is someone for you to meet!" Hilda answered.

"Oh! I can't wa... Oh it's him!" Alfur responded.

"Yes, Alfur! He wanted to meet and see you," Hilda told him.

"I do have many copies of those forms. Hang tight!" Alfur said.

"See! I knew he would," Hilda said with a chuckle.

"Right," Trevor simply said.

"Here you can meet Twig while you wait," Hilda said while holding Twig up.

Twig looked a Trevor and gave a cheerful bark.

"Twig, this is Trevor! Trevor, feel free to get closer and hold your hand out," Hilda said.

Trevor walked closer to Twig and held a hand out. Twig started licking his hands, causing Trevor to laugh.

"See! He is incredibly friendly," Hilda told Trevor.

"I got the forms," Alfur announced placing them on the desk.

Trevor walked up to the desk and picked up a pencil.

"Do you have a magnifying glass?" Trevor asked.

"Yes, why?" Hilda asked.

"You should read contracts before signing. Anyone can put anything that could screw you over in them, if you don't!" Trevor answered.

"He has a point Hilda! You are lucky I didn't do that to you," Alfur agreed.

"I guess," Hilda said before getting the magnifying glass.

Hilda handed Trevor the magnifying glass and Trevor began to carefully read through the forms.

'Agreement lasts for life. You will be able to see and harm elves. Contract is void if comes into contact with Lindworm flames. Applies to all elves everywhere at all times! Sounds simple enough!'

Trevor signed the rest of the forms and was amazed he could finally see Alfur.

'So, they are kinda adorable! A shame you have to sign contracts to see them,'

"Hard to believe a little guy like you could make me feel something," Trevor told Alfur.

"I am not usually violent," Alfur responded.

"Relax! You weren't!" Trevor assured him.

"Anyway, why are you here?" Alfur asked.

"We are working on a project on elves! We were hoping you could help us," Hilda answered.

"I would be happy to," Alfur answered.

"Great!" Hilda responded.

Trevor pulled out a notebook from his backpack and removed a pencil from the spine. Trevor sat down on Hilda's bed and spent the next couple hours writing down all the facts Alfur told them.

"How is it so far?" Hilda asked.

"I have a lot of facts written down! I just have to look through them and add them in an essay that is entertaining and educational," Trevor answered.

"Sounds good," Hilda responded.

"What about you? Are you going to enjoy drawing elves?" Trevor asked.

"Yes, I think I will," Hilda giggled.

"You have to do drawings too? Hilda, I will be happy to pose for you!" Alfur exclaimed excitedly.

"Thanks, Alfur! Maybe we can return to the wilderness and get the other elves to help," Hilda suggested.

"I am sure they will," Alfur responded with a smile.

"Well, I better get going," Trevor said getting up.

"Already?" Hilda asked.

"Yes, I am sure my mum is worried about me. Besides, we did plenty today," Trevor answered.

"Yes, and we have a whole week to get it done!" Hilda responded.

'It's good to learn the due date without revealing I didn't pay attention,'

"See you soon right?" Hilda asked.

"Of course!" Trevor answered.

'I hope not for much longer! I still don't trust bird girl! Though it was nice to learn more about her, I rather do it from a distance! I just don't like to spend that much time with her. I may have learned that the bird was the Great Raven, but it doesn't change what happened to me. There is also the mystery of the parent teacher night! She could still be hiding something bad! Besides, we don't really see eye to eye on certain activities! Could we really put it aside and be friends?'

Trevor left Hilda's room and rushed to the front door.

'Time for another confrontation with her mother,'

"If anything happens to Hilda, you will regret it!"

'Like I said there is a limit of what she can do!'

"I will keep that in mind!" Trevor responded before leaving.

'What a day! I learned a few things about that day! I feel sympathy for the Raven, but I am still annoyed at what happened to me! I still suspect bird girl of hiding something horrible. At least now I can go home and relax!'

Suddenly, Trevor's phone started ringing.

'Must be mum!'

Trevor took out his phone and answered it.

"Trevor, are you ok?"

"Yes, mum! I am on my way home!"

"Meet me at the park!"

"Ok mum! See you soon!"

"You better!"

Trevor placed the phone back in his pocket.

'She is so protective of me, but after everything I appreciate it!'

Trevor started walking towards the park, ready to put the day behind him!

* * *

Did I make Johanna a bit too hostile towards Trevor? Well, I do see her looking out for Hilda's well being and hearing him throw rocks at birds might make her worried he might hurt Hilda! Even after hearing about his fear of birds, she doesn't know about the nightmares and that he lost his friends! Plus her main focus is Hilda's well being! Still, maybe I can have her tone it down afterwards! When she sees he doesn't seem to be up to something. Hope you enjoyed this!


	4. Mother son bonding

Trevor took off his shoes and expertly tossed them in the corner! Trevor turned on his T.V. and grabbed his controller. Before he could turned his Xbox one on his mother opened his door.

"Trevor, I was wondering if you would be ok if we go out for dinner?"

Trevor placed the controller back on his desk and gave his mother a questioning look, "You mean a quick run through a drive-through?"

Trevor's mother shook her head, "No, I mean we go to a restaurant. Nothing fancy I promise,"

Trevor chuckled, "Good! If it was I would get us kicked out before we even sat down!"

Trevor's mother laughed, "That is the problem of having a troublemaker for a son!"

"Trust me I have been pretty clean lately,"

Trevor's mother sighed, "Yes, I never thought it would actually not be enjoyable,"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't like what it took to get you to be like this! I rather have you be your old self!"

Trevor smiled, "Thanks mum!"

Trevor's mom smiled back, "Of course! Now what do you say?"

Trevor gave his mother a questioning look, "Why do you want to go out? I mean you were hesitant to let me go to school this morning,"

"I was worried you didn't get enough sleep. Plus, you would see your old friends and that girl! I was willing to let you miss a day or two! Trevor, it has been weeks you need to start going out more!"

Trevor sighed, "I know mum! It's just painful right now!"

"I understand, but you can't just become a hermit!"

Trevor placed his hands under his chin, 'I don't want to go, but mum has a point! Besides, she will be there!'

"Ok! We can go!" Trevor answered.

"Good! We will leave at around 6!" Trevor's mum told him before leaving his room.

Trevor pulled out his phone and saw it was only 4.

'I have about 2 hours! Is that enough time to finish my current quest? Let's find out!'

Trevor picked up his controller and started playing.

* * *

"Seriously, I don't want you doing anything to get us kicked out!" Trevor's mom told him sternly.

Trevor gave his mother an innocent look, "I wasn't planning on it, but thanks for the idea!"

Trevor's mother sighed before pulling out a compact mirror and taking one last look at her appearance.

"Mum why are you spending so much time on your appearance?" Trevor asked.

"We are going out! We have to look decent,"

Trevor shook his head, "If I didn't know any better, I would think you are trying to find a guy,"

"What makes you say that?"

"I know it still pains you that dad is in heaven! I miss him too!"

"Trevor, I am not planning on dating again! At least not right now! Look let's not talk about him and just focus on dinner!"

Trevor nodded before following his mother to the car. Trevor looked up at the sky and was stunned at the beautiful sunset! The sky was a beautiful orange, yellow, and red.

"See! This is the kind of things you are missing out on!" Trevor's mother told him.

"Ok! Sunsets are nice to look at! Let's just go!" Trevor responded getting in the car.

Trevor's mother got into the car and smiled when she noticed Trevor was still staring intensely at the sunset! Trevor's mother started the car and started driving to the restaurant.

"Now do you see why you should start going out more?"

"Like I said sunsets are nice to look at, but this is just one thing I am missing out on!" Trevor responded.

"Oh! There are more!"

"What?"

"I rather have you discover that on your own! It will be more impactful that way!"

Trevor groaned in frustration, "Fine! Have it your way!"

"Do you really think you can handle working with that girl?"

Trevor nodded, "Yes, mum! I can handle working with her for a bit!"

Trevor's mother sighed, "You always were too tough and stubborn for your own good!"

"I can't show any weakness!" Trevor responded.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I got my phobia I refused to give off the appearance that I am weak! It's bad enough I have an intense fear of birds! I can't let anything else make me seem weak!" Trevor answered.

Trevor's mother sighed, "Don't be ridiculous Trevor! You are not weak! You have developed a phobia outside of your control! Many people have phobias that seem silly to others! You don't have to try so hard to seem tough when you are still able to live despite that! If people think you are weak screw them! They aren't worthy of your time!"

"Thanks mum!"

"Anytime! Sweetheart!"

Trevor groaned, "Mum! Don't call me that! You better not do that when we get to the restaurant!"

"As long as you are on your best behavior you don't have to worry about that!"

"I wasn't going to misbehave anyway!"

Trevor's mom gave her son a disbelieving look, "Yes, and I am the queen of England!"

Trevor only shook his head in response.

'It's going to be an entertaining night I can tell!'

* * *

They finally made it to the restaurant much to the joy of Trevor's mother. Trevor was completely nervous however at the sight of people coming in and out of the restaurant.

'I am so used to only going to school that it feels weird being around complete strangers! Perhaps mum is right! I can't become a hermit! It will take time to get used to this again!'

"Ready! Sweetheart?"

"Mum!"

Trevor's mom chuckled, "Remember best behavior!"

Trevor groaned before getting out of the car and following his mother into the restaurant.

'The sooner we eat the sooner we can get back home!'

Trevor began to quietly tapped his foot on the floor while waiting with his mother in line!

'The downside to coming here to eat is you have to wait! On the plus side you don't have to cook! The food is also pretty good as well! Makes me wish the quality of school food was on this level!'

After a bit Trevor and his mother ended up seated at a table near a window. Trevor smiled as he could watch the sunset for a bit before it got completely dark.

"How is it so far?" Trevor's mom asked.

Trevor raised an eyebrow, "Mum we just got here. It's going well I guess,"

Trevor's mother sighed in relief as Trevor went back to looking at the sunset. Trevor's mother smiled at the sight of her son relaxing while watching the sunset. Before he met those friends of his Trevor enjoyed watching and enjoying nature! Sure he would throw rocks at innocent creatures but he would never seriously hurt them. He still had respect and admiration for it! When he befriended those kids he began to lose that respect. Well, not really lose it! It was more like suppress it to fit in! Now without them he seems to be able to enjoy it all over again!

"I never thought sunsets could be great to watch!" Trevor said.

"Actually you did!"

"What do you mean mum?"

"Don't you remember before you befriended those kids that you used to be a nature freak?"

"No, I honestly don't!" Trevor answered.

"It was a while ago! You were too young to really remember and spending all those years with your friends must have suppressed your memories of those times!"

Trevor sighed in frustration, "Are you saying I suppressed my interests in something just to fit in and it ended up effecting my memories as it became a habit?"

"Yes, I am afraid so!"

"Why didn't you do anything?" Trevor asked.

Trevor's mother sighed, "I didn't want to get in the way of you making friends! I thought they were a bad influence but I valued your happiness more! I didn't think things would be like this!"

Trevor sighed, "I have some thinking to do later! I need to sort things out! I always did have a fascination with the various creatures in our world, but to think it extends to nature itself is a bit of a wake up call! I suppose it's better to learn about this later then never!"

"Sorry!"

"Don't be! We all make mistakes! I take responsibility for this as well! I shouldn't have tried to be what I am not to fit in!" Trevor responded.

"You were young! You shouldn't blame yourself!" Trevor's mom pointed out.

Trevor shrugged his shoulders, "It's how we learn!"

"You got that right!"

Trevor returned to looking out the window and saw that the sunset was almost gone!

'Sunsets aren't just the end of something, they are also the start of something new! Perhaps, this could be an opportunity for me to get new better friends! I will miss my old ones but perhaps getting new ones will be best!'

Trevor smiled as he saw the sun finally set and decided to embrace what is going to happen in the future.

"Welcome! I am Kelly and I will be your waitress tonight!" A voice announced.

Trevor turned to see a teenage girl with long blonde hair standing with a small note pad and pen in her hands.

'She only seems to be 1 to 2 years older than me. They gave her a job here?'

"May I take your order?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, we both will take a plate of spaghetti," Trevor's mom answered.

"As for your drinks?"

"Two Dr. Peppers,"

Kelly wrote the order down and moved on to the next table.

"She seems a bit young to have a job," Trevor noted.

"Yes, she does! Apparently, child labor laws are a bit lenient now! You can get a job at the age of 13 with some restrictions of course," Trevor's mom answered.

"Really? Like what?"

"It can't get in the way of school for one!"

"That's a shame! Looks like I have to come up with another way!" Trevor joked.

Trevor's mother laughed, "Oh you! You are a handful! Anyway, she seemed a bit bored,"

Trevor shook his head, "Come on mum! She spends hours taking orders and putting food on tables. I would get bored of it too after a bit!"

"Fair enough!"

Trevor raised his right hand and placed it under his chin, "So, when I turned 13 I can get a job?"

"Are you interested in getting one?"

Trevor nodded, "It would give me something to do! Who knows I might even enjoy it! Plus I can't say no to getting my own money,"

"That's the spirit! It's most likely better for you to get used to working sooner rather than later!"

Trevor only nodded in response and mother and son waited patiently for their food to arrive.

* * *

"Promise me you won't talk with your mouth full!" Trevor's mum told him.

"Relax! Why are you always on my case?" Trevor asked before taking a bite of his spaghetti.

"Years of experience!"

"I grew out of it!" Trevor responded after swallowing his food.

"Prove it!"

"I just did!"

Trevor's mother chuckled, "Ok! Keep it up!"

Trevor gave his mother a dirty look, "Jeez! Why is it so hard to believe I can behave!"

"Sweetheart! You have to understand that when you spend years being a troublemaker maker, it's hard to believe when you are going clean," Trevor's mother whispered in his ear.

"You don't seem to be giving me a fair chance," Trevor whispered back.

Trevor's mother sighed, "I see. I promise you I will give you a fair chance!"

"To be fair I do have to figure out certain things, including how I should behave," Trevor said sheepishly.

"Hopefully you figure it out soon!"

"Yeah, I hope so too!"

"How are the nightmares?"

Trevor sighed, "That hasn't change! I don't know what to do!"

"About that! I was thinking about getting you some therapy,"

Trevor shook his head, "I don't know mum! I kinda want to see if they will go away!"

"Trevor, it has been weeks now! Unless it's Marra I don't know any other option! I know it's hard but it might help you!"

Trevor sighed, "Ok mum! If you think it will help!"

"Thank you!"

"I'm going to the bathroom!" Trevor said before getting up.

"To wash your face?"

"Yeah, I just need some cold water," Trevor answered.

"Hurry back!"

Trevor nodded before walking towards the restrooms . When Trevor got close to the restrooms, he noticed nobody seemed to be around the area! Before he could enter the male restroom, he saw a flash of green light. Suddenly, Kelly appeared in front of him with glowing green eyes!

'What the? Wait, is she a Marra?'

"We need to talk," Kelly said.

"You need to work on your social skills," Trevor responded.

"Just follow me inside the restroom!"

Trevor resisted the urge to make an obvious joke and simply followed Kelly inside the male restroom.

"I will get straight to the point! You have nightmares, right?" Kelly greeted.

"You heard that?" Trevor asked.

"I use my powers to help with my job! It comes in handy," Kelly answered.

"You have never gotten caught?" Trevor answered.

"Nope. I am extremely careful and even if I am people tend to write it off as just seeing things," Kelly answered.

Trevor nodded, 'Yes, it frustrates me how people tend to be skeptical of certain things despite knowing the supernatural exists!'

"Enough about me! Let's talk about you!" Kelly said.

"Yes, I have been getting nightmares for weeks straight,"

"Like I thought!"

"I take it it hasn't been a Marra?" Trevor asked.

"Nope! We Marra stick together and tell stories of all the fun we have! None have shared stories about you kid,"

Trevor nodded, "Then why are you bringing it up?"

"What makes you think it isn't to take advantage of the situation?" Kelly asked with a smirk.

"I know your weakness. Which is incredibly stupid by the way!" Trevor answered returning the smirk.

"You are preaching to the choir kid! We don't get to choose our weaknesses!"

"Anyway, you haven't answered my question,"

"Look! We Marra enjoy causing nightmares and scaring kids, but your case seems to be more extreme! Your mother said something about therapy after all! I figured maybe I could help a bit! I don't know! Look, there is a way for you to change your dreams,"

"Such as?" Trevor asked.

"No, that would make it too easy! You are going have to earn it!" Kelly taunted.

Trevor narrowed his eyes, "You want to help, yet you are making me work for it?"

"I am not a goody two shoes! I will help if you help me in return!" Kelly smirked.

'Typical teenager! Even with powers they are still the same!'

"Fine! I will help!" Trevor told her.

'At least until I can give her the damn boot!'

"Great!"

"You better keep your end of the deal!" Trevor responded.

"Or what?" Kelly asked.

"I spread rumors you like to spend time with younger boys in these restrooms! You know what conclusions people will jump to!" Trevor responded.

"You wouldn't! I will reveal that you were involved too!" Kelly snapped.

"Go ahead! I have nothing to lose! Never mess with a man desperate to make things better for himself!" Trevor snapped right back.

"Damn it! Fine!" Kelly said admitting defeat.

"Anyway, what do you need help with?" Trevor asked.

"My parents want me to make some new friends. Apparently, they find my Marra friends strange,"

"Let me guess they aren't regular teenagers that turned into Marra like you?" Trevor asked.

Kelly shook her head, "Most aren't, but even the ones that are seem to freak them out a bit! Plus they want me to befriend a few boys!"

"Of course they do!" Trevor stated.

Kelly sighed, "Yes, well it's difficult to focus on that when the fact I am a Marra could scare potential boyfriends away!"

Trevor shook his head, "Really? To be honest if my girlfriend had powers I would be thrilled!"

Kelly gave Trevor a shocked look, "Really? That's great!"

Before Trevor could respond Kelly checked her watch.

"My break is almost over! Well I better get going! I will talk to you later!" Kelly said before leaving.

Trevor blinked a couple of times before sighing, 'That was an interesting experience!'

Trevor walked up to the sink and quickly washed his face with the cold water.

'That took some time! Mum is so going to let me have it!'

* * *

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Trevor's mom asked him.

'Nag nag nag!'

"Seriously, what took you so long?"

Trevor raised his hands up, "Mum I ended up encountering Kelly while she was on her break and we started talking! We just lost track of time!"

Suddenly, the mood of Trevor's mom changed into a more positive one, "That's great! Did you make a new friend?"

Trevor shrugged his shoulders, "I guess! We are going to see each other later!"

"Great! What did I tell you? You should get out more!"

Trevor shook his head, "Yeah. Yeah,"

Trevor finished his meal in peace while trying to ignore the feeling he is being watched.

'Figures she is keeping an eye on me! I will be sure to keep a belt handy just in case!'

* * *

Trevor took off his shoes and carefully placed them in a corner. Trevor took out his phone and saw it was almost 8!

'What an eventful day! Who would have thought things could change in just 1 day?'

Trevor lied down on his bed and began to relax a bit! Suddenly, there was a flash of green light and Kelly appeared in his bedroom.

"I take it this is the only time you are making a nightly visit," Trevor joked.

"You seem comfortable in the presence of a Marra," Kelly noted.

"Who would have thought being near a belt could make you confident against a teenager with powers?" Trevor simply asked.

"Very funny! Anyway we need to work out the finer details on our deal!" Kelly responded.

"Like what?" Trevor asked.

"I am going have to show my parents to you and vice versa! It's great you told your mother the truth and just kept certain things hidden," Kelly answered.

"I am not an idiot! Is there anything else?"

Kelly thought long and hard, "We are going have to be convincing! Can you pull it off?"

Trevor rolled his eyes, "I think I can act nice! You are making this harder than it needs to be! Relax!"

Kelly nodded, "Yeah! You're right! This is easy,"

"Now is there anything else?" Trevor asked.

"What are your nightmares about?" Kelly asked.

"None of your business," Trevor answered.

"Come on! I could just see for myself," Kelly taunted.

Trevor raised the leather belt up with an angry look on his face.

"Right! Never mind then!" Kelly said sheepishly.

Trevor sighed, "If you must know I have an intense fear of birds!"

Kelly nodded in understanding before leaving. Trevor took a deep breath before walking to the light switch and turning the lights off.

'One day down! Countless more to go!'

* * *

Another chapter done! Hope you enjoy Kelly's early appreance! Just my way of saying episode 6 will happen here! I already have a basic idea of how to change things. I just have to work out the finer details! I am a bit nervous at how Kelly turned out! I tried to keep her selfish but I didn't want to make her a complete monster. Her reasons to help Trevor are her for own selfish reasons. I also like the idea of creatures with powers trying to live normal lives and I wanted to explore that idea here by having Kelly have a job. I figured since kids seem to have more freedom in the world of Hilda child labor laws would be more lenient. How will things play out from here? I also decided to have Trevor's mom be a widow! Since, she was the only parent for Trevor present for the parent teacher night I figured something must have happened. Besides, it might help him and Hilda bond a bit eventually! Have a nice day!


	5. Seeing elves and saving deerfoxes

Sorry for the long wait! I am trying to get in the habit of doing more chapters quicker! Hope this was worth the wait.

* * *

'I can't wait for the weekend!' Trevor thought while trying to stay awake during the lesson.

It has been 3 days since he was paired up with Hilda and Trevor has managed to turn the few pages of elf facts, Alfur had eloquently given him, into a thrilling essay. Unfortunately, Hilda had been hesitant to show her drawings.

'I am sure they aren't bad! Besides, I am sure the written portion would be worth more points!'

"Attention students! I will give you about 30 minutes to plan what you need to finish with your partner and I will trust you will get it done in time to present it Monday next week." Ms. Hallgrim announced.

Trevor placed his hands behind his head as he watched Hilda walked closer to him. Trevor mentally groaned at the friendly smile on her face. Ever since that day Hilda had tried to get Trevor to spend time with her and her friends, but Trevor has managed to refused.

'I know mum said I should start getting out more, but it's so freaking hard! I haven't heard from Kelly since that night. I figured I would have to help her out much sooner. Makes me wonder if she is keeping me waiting just to mess with me! Damn it! She would! Oh! As soon as I can, I am giving her the damn boot!'

"Morning partner!" Hilda greeted snapping Trevor from his thoughts.

'Just have to get through today and tomorrow and I should be home free!'

"Morning," Trevor greeted flatly.

The smile on Hilda's face dropped to a small frown, "You could pretend you are excited,"

Trevor shook his head, "What would be the point? You would know it's fake,"

Hilda sighed before sitting down, "I was hoping the past three days of working together would make things better between us,"

Trevor shook his head, "I don't trust you,"

"Why not?"

"Come on! Every time you are around strange things happen around here! You think I would forget about parent teacher night?" Trevor responded.

Hilda held up her hands in defense, "That has nothing to do with me! At least not directly! Look I can't explain what happened that night, or one of my friends could end up in jail,"

Trevor raised an eyebrow, "You did something illegal?"

"No! Well, David did technically, but it's a stupid law that makes no sense!"

Trevor chuckled, "Believe me there are plenty of laws here that are like that!"

"I wouldn't be surprised!"

"Anyway, let's just finish this project so we can be done," Trevor suggested.

Hilda sighed, "You really don't want to be friends?"

Trevor groaned, "Seriously, I don't get you!"

"What do you mean?"

"You are strange and cause unexplainable things to happen. We got off to the wrong foot and despite that you are trying to be my friend. In fact you are sad I don't feel the same. How could you get over what I did to piss you off?"

"I... I don't know! I guess that is just how I am!" Hilda answered nervously.

Trevor sighed in frustration.

'She just pisses me off! Calm down Trevor! You can make it through the next 2 days and you are free for the whole weekend! Unless Kelly decides to pick that day for me to help her! Of course she would! The weekend is the perfect time for that! Crap! She better keep her end of the deal!'

"Look! Let's just see what we need to finish and get it done!" Hilda suggested.

"I finished my portion!" Trevor said before pulling out his essay.

"Great!"

"What about your portion?" Trevor asked.

Hilda started to lightly blush, "Do you really have to see them?"

"Come on. They can't be that bad,"

Hilda sighed, "Ok! Promise me you won't laugh,"

Trevor nodded, "Relax! just show me,"

Hilda pulled out her sketchbook and turned to the most recent page, "Ok! If you insist,"

Trevor took a look at the drawings and gasped in shocked.

"See! I knew they...

"...Are amazing!" Trevor finished.

Hilda blinked in surprised, "They are?"

"Yes, what do you think they aren't?"

Hilda shook her head, "I don't know! I guess I am conscious of what people think of them,"

"Don't be! They are great!" Trevor complimented.

'Wait? Did I just complimented bird girl?'

"Thanks!" Hilda told him with a smile.

'Great! I think I am falling under her spell!'

"Whatever," Trevor responded flatly.

Hilda shook her head, "Nice try! Now I know you have a friendly side and I will do what I can to get it out more!"

'Great! Now I gave her more of a reason to try and befriend me!'

"I was planning on going to the wilderness later to see the rest of the elves! I have plenty of drawings of Alfur, but I want to draw what an elf village looks like. Would you like to come with me?"Hilda asked.

'Of course not! Well, mum has been getting on my case about not going out the past 3 days. Fine! I better start getting into the habit of it!'

"Ok. I will go," Trevor answered flatly.

"Great! Who knows we might even bond a bit!" Hilda responded excitedly.

'Forget Kelly! I can't wait to give her the boot!'

Hilda and Trevor spent the rest of the time going over Trevor's essay for mistakes.

* * *

Trevor was eating his lunch in peace while watching Hilda, David, and Frida talk about their plans. After taking a bite out his pizza slice, Trevor noticed David had bags under his eyes.

'That's weird. Is he having nightmares like me. It's none of my business, but I can't help feeling bad for the kid. Hopefully, it doesn't last long for him and it's not a Marra,' Trevor thought.

"Trevor!" Frida shouted while shaking her hands in front of him.

Trevor blinked and grunted in response.

"We were wondering if you would like to spend time with us tomorrow?" Frida asked.

"Where exactly?" Trevor asked.

"The library. We need to look up some information on rare plants for scouts," Frida answered.

Trevor raised an eyebrow, "I wouldn't mind going, but I have to ask, why you are asking me to come for something involving the sparrow scouts?"

Frida's cheeks turned a light pink and she stuttered, "Wwell... I actually enjoy your company and..."

"Relax! I'll come," Trevor assured her.

"Great. Can't wait," Frida managed to say.

'To be honest I am only doing this because mum wants me to. Who knows I might even enjoy it.'

Trevor looked at Hilda chatting with David and closed his eyes. He heard the two of them chuckle and started feeling frustrated.

'I miss the days when I would do that with my old friends! I really want to be able to do that again! Perhaps, I should listen to mum! It might be the first step to being able to happily chat and laugh with friends!'

Trevor looked back at Frida causing the girl smile. Trevor managed a small smile back before deciding to finish his lunch.

'I still can't stand bird girl, but Frida seems to have taken a liking to me. Perhaps, I should spend time with her and develop a new friendship! Sure I have to spend time with bird girl, but with friends you have to take the good with the bad!'

* * *

Trevor walked out of the classroom, happy that the end of the day had finally arrived. The happiness was short-lived when he noticed Hilda patiently waiting for him.

'Right. I am supposed to go with her to see some elves for some drawings,'

"Ready?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah, just let me call my mother," Trevor answered.

Trevor pulled out his phone and quickly dialed his mother's number. After a few rings she answered the call.

"Trevor, are you actually going to be out of the house for a bit?"

Trevor rolled his eyes, "Yes, mum. I decided I better start following your advice,"

"Great! I know it's hard now, but it will be worth it in the long run,"

"I know mum,"

"See you later!"

"Yeah later,"

Trevor hung up and put the phone back in his pocket. Trevor turned towards Hilda who gave him a strange look.

Trevor raised an eyebrow at her, "What?"

"You didn't tell her you were spending time with me,"

Trevor shrugged his shoulders, "It just didn't come up. Is that a problem?"

Hilda shook her head, "No, just something I wanted to mention."

Trevor nodded, "Shall we get going?"

Hilda smiled, "Sure! We are going to have a blast!"

Trevor shook his head while watching Hilda rushed off in excitement.

'I am already regretting this!'

* * *

The walk to the wilderness ended up being a learning experience for Trevor. Hilda decided to share some stories of her life to give the boy an idea of what to expect.

"Then Jorgen ended up crushing the cottage and we ended up here anyway," Hilda told Trevor.

Trevor nodded, having expected that conclusion, "Interesting story,"

Hilda smiled, "Thank you."

"I loved how history ended up repeating it self,"

"What do you mean?" Hilda asked.

"Well, the story of The old giants is they left because they were crushing the homes of humans and you ended up doing something similar. You didn't destroy their homes since you physically couldn't, but it's still the same concept."

Hilda gasped in shocked, "Oh my gosh! I never realized that!"

Trevor placed his hands under his chin, "There is something else I realized that might be true,"

"What?"

"Your school project were nittens, but what if they were the kittens of the mayor's cat? Meaning she gave birth while in your hair,"

Hilda groaned in disgust, "If that is true, that is so gross," Hilda gasped in shocked, "It also means that I have to return them."

"You want to stop by your house to get them?" Trevor asked.

Hilda nodded before the two started walking to her house.

* * *

Trevor sighed while tapping his left foot on the ground, waiting patiently for Hilda to leave.

'I wonder if her mother will come out too. Sure, she doesn't like me very much, but I wouldn't mind seeing her pretty face again. No! She is too old for me. I gotta focus on girls my own age,'

Trevor was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Hilda's door opening, revealing Hilda carrying a jar with tiny kittens.

"We should be ready to go now," Hilda said.

'Let's just get this over with,'

"Do you want to see them? They are really cute," Hilda asked.

"I am more of a dog person, but I will take a look," Trevor answered.

Trevor took a closer look and was surprised to find the kittens were actually adorable.

'A shame they were separated from their mother, but at least they are being returned.'

* * *

Trevor had to admit the wilderness looks fascinating. Not even the forest areas in Trolberg could compare to this wonderful scenery. The only issue seems to be getting lost.

'Thankfully, bird girl knows her way. Well, I hope she does.'

"How long will it take to get to the elves?" Trevor asked.

"Maybe 30 minutes. More or less," Hilda answered.

Suddenly, the two kids heard a loud noise in the distance.

'Sounds like gun shots. Is there a hunter around?'

"What was that?" Hilda asked.

"Must have been a gun shot," Trevor answered.

"I hope it's not! The poor defenseless animal!" Hilda groaned in disgust.

Trevor shook his head. If it's a hunter and it's legal there is nothing they can do.

"Come on let's just get to the elves," Trevor suggested.

"Ok," Hilda managed to say.

The two kids reached the destroyed cottage and Trevor gasped in shocked.

"Is that your old home?" Trevor asked.

Hilda nodded sadly, "Yes, I admit it's a bit hard to see it again. Let's just focus on the elves for now."

Trevor looked at the elves' village and was amazed at how huge it was.

'It looks like it goes on forever! Geez no wonder they were pissed at Hilda. Who knows how many elves she has traumatized just by walking out everyday!'

"Come on we might as well visit the mayor and return the kittens," Hilda suggested.

"Right," Trevor simply said.

Trevor started following Hilda, but stopped and took a look at the destroyed cottage.

'Geez she had it rough! Not only did her home get destroyed despite her best efforts to stay, but to have to adapt to a new way of life! I didn't make it any easier! In fact I made things harder for her. I mean I still don't trust her, but I just can't help feeling bad for her!'

"Trevor are you coming?"

Trevor turned around to find Hilda giving him a confused look. Trevor nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah," He awkwardly said before continuing to follow Hilda.

'Gotta stay focus!'

The walk to the mayor was rather uneventful. The kids found the mayor outside with his pet cat, Angelina.

"Hilda what a surprised and you even brought another human. I am glad to see he signed the forms too," The mayor greeted.

"How do you know he did?" Hilda asked.

"I didn't received any complaints of a human walking through any houses," the mayor answered.

"I am here because I might have something of yours," Hilda said nervously.

"Oh. What do you have?" The mayor asked.

"Your cat may have given birth in a hair," Hilda admitted.

"I see! I have been wondering what happened. I noticed she wasn't pregnant anymore and was confused to what happened," The mayor admitted.

"Yes, well I have the kittens," Hilda responded.

Hilda opened the jar and carefully took the kittens out and placed them near Angelina.

"Thank you! It feels great to know what happened exactly and to get them back," The mayor admitted.

"Let's just never speak of this again!" Hilda responded.

"Very well! Now is there anything else you need?" The mayor asked.

"I was wondering if I could do a few sketches the village and some elves for a school project," Hilda told him.

"I am sure that won't be a problem. Just try not to annoy anyone," The mayor responded.

* * *

"Do you have all the drawings you need?" Trevor asked.

"I think so," Hilda answered while holding her sketchbook.

Trevor took another look at the area. He had to admit it was fun to be able to see the village and experience being a giant.

'I am beginning to see that mum was right! I can't be a hermit and stay secluded from society.'

"We could go back into town and meet up with David and Frida," Hilda suggested.

Before Trevor could respond a deerfox rushed into the area, followed by a deerfox stag and doe.

"Oh my gosh! A deerfox family!" Hilda gushed.

Trevor had to admit seeing the deerfox family was actually cool. Not many kids could say they saw one up close.

"I wonder why they are here," Trevor admitted.

"Maybe they are just exploring the area," Hilda responded.

Before Trevor could respond a loud angry voice was heard.

"Where are you? You son of a..."

Trevor shook his head at the swear. Sure, he said a few minor swears in his head, but he would never say any of the more extreme swears. At least not for a few more years. A tall man with a large beard appeared, with a rifle in his hand. His hair was a light brown and he had light blue eyes. The deerfox stag growled at him.

"You can't run forever!" The man snarled.

"What at you doing!" Hilda shouted before walking closer to the deerfox family.

"I am hunting little girl!" The man answered.

"Do you have a permit?" Hilda asked.

"I... That is... Not necessary," The man answered nervously.

Trevor walked closer to the group.

"You don't! Therefore you are a poacher," Trevor told him before taking out his phone.

"What are you going to do about it?" The man asked.

Trevor quickly went into the camera and started recording.

"Why are you doing this?" Hilda asked.

"It's a life style kid. It's fun to hunt and kill animals. We humans are at the top of the food chain for a reason," The man answered.

"You get enjoyment out of killing innocent animals?" Hilda asked.

"To the point of breaking the law to do it?" Trevor asked.

"Laws and limits slow me down! Nothing will stop me from doing this! Get out of my way kids!" The man answered with rage.

"Or what? You will kill us too?" Hilda asked.

"Of course not! Though I wouldn't mind harming you if I have too," The man answered.

Trevor stopped recording and smiled, at the fact he was able to get proof.

"We aren't going to sit idly by and let you hurt these innocent animals!" Hilda exclaimed.

'We? Well, I am already helping. What else could I do? Besides, calling the cops.'

"What are you two going to do about it?" The man asked raising his rifle.

The man stopped focusing on the kids and decided to get the killing done with, only to find the deerfox family is gone.

"Damn it! You win this round kids but I will find them!" The man snarled.

The man left the area.

"I am glad we were able to distract him long enough to let that family run away!" Hilda exclaimed.

"We might as well call the police," Trevor suggested before pulling out his phone.

"What if he disappears?" Hilda asked.

"Relax! I was recording enough of our conversation to get him in trouble," Trevor assured her.

"That's great!" Hilda responded.

"What should we do now?" Trevor asked.

"I kinda want to find the family before him and make sure they are ok," Hilda answered.

Trevor sighed and nodded, "Fine. We can go looking after I call the police,"

Hilda smiled and nodded, "Thanks!"

"No problem!"

'If anyone told me I would spend the day helping bird girl with trying to stop a poacher, I would never believe it!'

* * *

The kids spent the next hour searching for any signs of the deerfox family. Trevor checks his phone and to his dismay his battery was getting low and it was getting pretty late.

"Hilda, we are going have to go home soon. Besides the cops should be here searching for the poacher as well," Trevor told the girl.

"I know! I just don't want to leave quite yet!" Hilda responded.

Trevor sighed, 'Frida was right she can be quite stubborn!'

Suddenly, the kids heard a loud noise around them.

"I think we are close," Hilda said nervously.

The kids went towards the direction they heard the noise to find the poacher from earlier, pointing his gun at the deerfox stag. The man took an empty clip out of the gun.

"He found them!" Hilda exclaimed.

Trevor sighed and looked on the ground. He didn't want to see the killing. Trevor noticed a large rock on the ground and got an idea.

'It's risky but maybe I can toss this rock hard enough to make him drop the rifle. It should give the deerfox stag enough time to flee.'

"What are we going to do Trevor?" Hilda asked.

Trevor picked up the rock and managed to take aim as the man finished reloading his rifle. Trevor tossed the rock as hard as he could.

"Say your prayers," The man said.

Before the man could pull the trigger, he felt the impact of the rock causing him to drop his rifle. Annoyed at the interruption the man turned around and to his frustration saw the same kids that stopped him before.

"You!" The man snarled.

"Yes?" Trevor asked.

'That worked! I saved the life of a deerfox stag.'

"Why are you kids getting in my way?" The man snarled.

"What you are doing is wrong! Killing an innocent animal just to have fun is horrible," Trevor answered.

"Why you!" The man roared moving closer to the kids.

Trevor closed his eyes and braced for impact, but to his surprised it never came. Confused Trevor opened his eyes to find the most amazing sight. The poacher was being attacked by the deerfox stag. With his large powerful antlers the deerfox stag was able to knocked the poacher straight into a tree, knocking him unconscious.

'The deerfox stag saved us!?'

Trevor turned towards Hilda to find her looking at him in awe and admiration.

"What?" Trevor asked.

"That was amazing! You saved this poor deerfox stag and told him off!" Hilda responded.

"Yeah i guess I did," Trevor responded nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

To Trevor's surprised the deerfox stag walked right up to him and gave him a few licks before rushing off.

"Aw! He likes you!" Hilda gushed.

Trevor sighed and shook his head.

"Today has been a long surprising day! I can't wait to get home and relax!'

The deerfox stag came back with the rest of his family. The doe and fawn walked up to Trevor and the doe licked his face. Trevor keeled down to the fawn and received a lick to the face from him as well.

"They wanted to thank you!" Hilda gushed.

Before Trevor could respond, a few cops appeared.

"Are you the kids that called about the poacher?" One officer asked.

Trevor got up and nodded.

'Hopefully, this is the end of a long day!'

* * *

I got the idea of a deerfox family from the fic letting him go by SassyPancham. It's a sad but enjoyable fic where Twig grows up into a deerfox stag and Hilda must give him up! It's worth a read and I eagerly wait for chapter 3! No rush SassyPancham I can wait! I like the idea of deerfox growing into a more deerlike creature and wanted to add it!

Next chapter will be an aftermath of this incident and Trevor may come to realize a few things that will impact him. For now he seems to have won Hilda's respect and admiration. How will that play out in the future? Hope you enjoy.


	6. Aftermath and going to library

Trevor sighed as he carefully placed today's newspaper on the kitchen table. After the police showed up, The poacher was arrested and both him and Hilda got a ride back to Trolberg. Trevor's mother was extremely worried and Trevor got a scolding for doing something so dangerous. Trevor took another look at the articles describing the incident and smiled.

 ** _Poacher Captured Thanks to Two kids_**

 _Yesterday, two young kids by the names of Hilda and Trevor were in the wilderness to complete a school project when the two ended up encountering a poacher trying to hunt a deerfox family. The two kids confronted and even recorded the poacher confess to his crimes, allowing the family to flee safely. The poacher continued to hunt them down and the kids decided to find the family first to make sure they stay safe. The kids managed to find the family only to discover the poacher about to murder the adult deerfox stag. Trevor managed to pick up a rock and tossed it hard enough to make the poacher drop his rifle. Angered, The poacher ran after the kids, only to get knocked unconscious by the stag._

 _"It was really awesome and heroic what Trevor did!" Hilda exclaimed._

 _"It was... well ... I just took the chance to save them and it just worked out," Trevor explained nervously._

 _Let's all congratulate the two for managing to save the lives of innocent creatures, especially ones that tend to be peaceful towards humans and hope this issues doesn't ever happen again in the future!_

Trevor sighed again and finished eating his breakfast. He was anxious to go to school. Ever since that incident Hilda has acted a bit different towards him. She was constantly praising him and acting even more friendly towards him. Trevor shook his head in confusion. It 's nothing like the friendliness she had showed towards him before. To be honest Trevor was beginning to have doubts that her friendliness was all an act to do something horrible to him. Trevor shook his head again and smiled. On the bright side today is Friday and Trevor can relax for the weekend.

* * *

Trevor took a deep breath before entering the school, receiving applause from everyone inside. Trevor nervously rubbed the back of his head, as he walked through the halls.

"That was awesome Trevor!"

"Nice to know you can do nice things Trevor!"

"You have a great arm Trev!"

Trevor's face started heating up at the praise he was receiving and only gave everyone a nervous smile. The only thing that would make Trevor more nervous, would be to run into Hilda.

"Trevor!" Hilda shouted.

Trevor flinched nervously and sighed, 'Why am I being punished after doing a good deed?'

"Come on Trevor," Hilda told him with a smile

"Where are we going?" Trevor asked.

Hilda grabbed Trevor's hand and began to drag him through the halls. Trevor was too stunned to break away.

"Come spend time with us before school," Hilda suggested.

Trevor sighed and decided to comply for now.

'What is with her? She was acting friendly before, but now she seems to want us to be friends even more. Girls, I will never understand them.'

Hilda and Trevor reached Frida and David, relaxing before class. Upon noticing them Frida walked right up to them.

"Why are you two holding hands?" Frida asked, sounding a little annoyed.

Hilda blushed and let go of Trevor's hand, "I was just leading him here."

Trevor decided to ignore the girls and focus on something else. After taking a look at David he could tell that he seemed to be tired.

"Are you ok David? You seem tired," Trevor asked in concern.

David gave Trevor a nervous smile, "I'm fine. I just didn't get enough sleep. It's nothing."

Trevor raised an eyebrow but didn't bother to argue with the boy. After all he acted the same way when he is unable to get enough sleep.

"Seriously, David you should go to bed at a reasonable time," Frida scolded.

"Yes, second mum," David joked.

Frida only blushed and scoffed at David's joke.

'Why do i get the idea that David not getting enough sleep is actually serious? He did mention a nightmare. Could it be a Marra?'

Suddenly, the bell for class rang.

"Come on we better get to class and perhaps Ms. Hallgrim will give us time to finish our projects," Hilda told Trevor with a smile, that made the boy nervous.

'Come on Trevor. You just have to finish the project and you will no longer have to spend time with her. Unless i decide to spend time with Frida and David. This is a tough one.'

* * *

As expected Ms. Hallgrim decided to spend half of class time until lunch to allow the groups to finish their projects. Those that were done were allowed freetime to do anything productive, or rather whatever they pleased. Trevor nervously rubbed the back of his head, while watching Hilda draw in her sketchbook. Every once in a while Hilda would look at him and give him a smile or giggle. Trevor sighed as he tried once again to look through his final draft of the essay, for any mistakes he missed.

'What is with her? She is acting weirder than usual and that is honesty saying something.'

"Trevor," Hilda said nervously.

"Yes?" Trevor asked.

"You really meant it when you complimented my drawings, right?" Hilda asked.

Trevor sighed, "This again? For the last time I do."

Hilda's face lit up, "Awesome! Just making sure," Hilda closed the sketchbook and placed in on the desk, "Did I tell you how awesome you were when you saved that deerfox family?"

Trevor raised an eyebrow, "Yes, nonstop actually."

Hilda only giggled in response. Trevor closed his eyes and sighed.

'I hope after the whole saving the deerfox family thing passes, she will get back to the way she was before.'

"Trevor, I want to say I had a good time working with you and I know you can't say the same. Despite, that though I wish to become friends. The offer is on the table if you decide to take it," Hilda told him.

"I will keep that in mind," Trevor responded while rubbing the back of his head.

Hilda only smiled at him, before opening the sketchbook and quickly scrolling through the pages. Trevor could have sworn her saw a few drawings of him, before Hilda stopped at an empty page.

'Were those drawings of me? This is getting weirder and weirder.'

* * *

It was during lunch that Trevor realized he should make the decision to either befriend Frida and David, or to stay away from spending time with Hilda. To be honest Trevor has enjoyed their company for lunch, even with the fact he was with Hilda as well. Even now with Hilda putting more of an effort to befriend him, he is still enjoying the company.

"Trevor are you still going to join us at the library later?" Frida asked.

"Yes, I am," Trevor answered.

"Get ready to be bored out of your mind," David told him.

David ducked and managed to dodge an attack from Frida. Trevor managed to hold back laughter at the two.

"Frida David please knock it off," Hilda lightly scolded the two.

"Trevor."

Trevor turned around to see a teacher, he has seen around but has never met.

"Yes?"

"Principal Magnusson wants to see you after lunch," The teacher said before leaving.

"That was weird. Why does he want to see you?" David noted.

"I'm not sure! I haven't been sent there for a few weeks now," Trevor answered.

"Are you ok Trevor?" Hilda asked concerned.

Trevor raised an eyebrow, "I'm fine. I will just see what he wants."

"Aren't you worried?" Hilda asked.

Trevor shrugged his shoulders, "No, I haven't done anything lately. Besides, I am used to getting in trouble."

* * *

Trevor entered the principal's office with a smile on his face. While most students tend to act awkard when near Principal Magnusson, Trevor actually liked the man, due to him going easy on him for his antics. Trevor pondered what he could want, but didn't fear anything bad will happen to him.

"Trevor, how is your day going so far?" Magnusson greeted.

"It's going well sir. Just a typical Friday," Trevor answered.

Magnusson chuckled, "Yes, I remember being happy on Fridays as well."

"So, is there a reason I was called up?" Trevor asked taking a seat.

"I was worried something was going on, considering you haven't pulled any pranks lately," Magnusson answered.

Trevor raised an eyebrow, "Me not doing that is cause for alarm?"

Magnusson nervously rubbed the back of his head, "Normally, it isn't, but in your case it is a sign something might be wrong,"

Trevor nodded, "I am just not in the mood for them right now. That's not a bad thing."

"No, it's not. I just wanted to see if you are alright. After all the well being of the students are a part of my job."

"You have nothing to worry about sir. I am perfectly fine," Trevor assured him, 'Well, for the most part.'

"Good. Feel free to talk if you need anything."

"I will keep that in mind," Trevor responded before getting up, "Sir, may I say something not as a student to a principal, but as a person to another person?"

"Sure, feel free."

"I just want to say I am sorry that Troll statue got smashed."

"Thank you! I appreciate it."

* * *

Trevor was walking with the group to the library. Trevor was a little nervous, as he never entered the library before and he heard rumors that the librarian was weird. Hopefully, they were just exaggerations.

"Is something wrong Trevor?" Hilda asked looking at Trevor with a concerned look on her face.

Trevor nervously rubbed the back of his head, "Fine. I haven't been to the library before."

"Neither have I. We can do it together," Hilda assured him.

Trevor sighed, "Whatever."

The rest of the journey to the library was done in complete silence. The group entered the library and found a table.

"You guys wait here. I will get the books," Frida told the group before leaving.

"Do you think Frida will need help?" Hilda asked.

"With what? It's just books Hilda. Not like she got kidnapped again," David answered.

Before Hilda could respond Trevor interrupted the conversation.

"Wait! Frida got kidnapped?"

"Long story. Just know while trying to get a badge, Frida got captured by strange plant creatures, after we mistakenly took their offspring and took them to get shredded." David answered.

"So, the wall doesn't keep all creatures out," Trevor said.

"You already knew that due to the Raven," Hilda pointed out.

"That's different since he can fly," Trevor argued.

"I found the books," Frida announced to the group.

The kids each took a seat.

"So, what are you looking up?" Trevor asked while lightly tapping on the table.

"Just research on rare plants," Frida answered before grabbing a book.

David grabbed a book with a yawn.

"Are you ok David?" Hilda asked.

"Just fine Hilda," David answered.

"Like I said before, you should get more sleep," Frida lightly scolded.

"Right," David simply said.

"You have nightmares. Don't you David," Trevor asked.

David's mouth dropped in complete shocked, "How did you know?"

"You just told me," Trevor answered with a smirk, "That is the oldest trick in the book."

"Dang," David mumbled.

"Seriously, though how long?" Trevor asked.

"Just a few days now," David answered with a frown, "It's so weird. It happens every night and it seems unnatural."

"You don't think an outside source could be causing it?" Hilda asked concerned.

"What creature could possibly cause this?" Frida asked.

Before Trevor could answer they were interrupted.

"This book should tell you everything you need to know."

The group turned around to find the librarian putting a book on the table. Trevor glanced at the book and saw it was a copy of the book on nightmare spirits, he owns.

"No, thank you," Trevor told the librarian.

The librarian frowned, "Are you sure? It will tell you what you need to know."

Trevor smiled, "I already read the book and know what is going on. Thanks anyway."

The librarian left without a word and Trevor faced the group, to find stunned looks on their faces.

"What?" Trevor asked.

"I have never seen this before," Frida said.

"What?"

"Usually the librarian knows exactly what you need. To see her make a mistake like this is unreal," Frida answered.

"Why? She is human and humans make mistakes," Trevor told her.

"I haven't seen her make a mistake before," Frida responded.

"Just because you haven't seen it doesn't mean it doesn't happen."

"True, but it isn't proven either way til you observe it." Frida pointed out.

Trevor shrugged his shoulders, "Anyway, if I am right and the librarian here seems to think I am, you are being visited by a nightmare spirit."

"Nightmare spirits?" David asked.

"Teenage girls with powers that invade the dreams of poor saps and cause nightmares because it causes them pleasure. I guess we all have our ways of enjoying ourselves if you know what I mean," Trevor answered.

"Trevor," Frida lightly scolded.

"Anyway, a simple solution is to wear a leather belt."

"No, can do. I am terrified of belts," David said.

'He is scared of belts? Why? Does his parents?'

"Then, we just have to find another way," Hilda said.

"Hilda, how are we going to stop a nightmare spirit?" Frida asked.

"I guess we can talk to her and try to get her to stop," Hilda answered.

Trevor couldn't resist laughing his butt off in response to Hilda's suggestion. Hilda gave him an annoyed look and Trevor managed to stop laughing.

"In the words of one of my favorite animated robots 'Oh you're serious? Let me laugh harder!'" Trevor said before laughing again.

"What is wrong with my idea?" Hilda asked.

"While Trevor was rude, he does have a point Hilda. What makes you think we can convince that spirit to stop?" Frida answered.

"We won't know til we try," Hilda argued.

"Hilda, how are you going to get her to leave David alone?" Trevor asked.

"I don't know, but I will figure something out," Hilda answered.

Trevor sighed and placed his hands under his chin, 'I better come up with a plan too. I have a feeling Hilda's plan won't work at all.'

"David, we promise to help you out, but we need time. Can you survive until then?" Hilda told him.

David sighed, "I'll try. I am just glad you are going to help."

'I promise you buddy I will figure out a way to help you. I won't let anyone else suffer nightmares when I can help it. As soon as I get free time I am coming back here and try to find a way to help David.'

* * *

A shorter chapter then usual. I have been having writer's block lately and decided to take an extended break. I will try to get back into the swing of things. As you can tell I will be going through the show's events, while adding to them. Hope you have a good day.


End file.
